JP 2015-161161 A (Reference 1) discloses a sanitary washing device having a nozzle unit, which includes a washing nozzle (nozzle) that washes a human body by injecting wash water thereto, and a nozzle washer (nozzle washing unit) that washes the washing nozzle with wash water. In the middle of a flow path for supplying the wash water to the nozzle unit, the sanitary washing device includes a vacuum breaker capable of taking air into the flow path. Thus, in the sanitary washing device, it is possible to drain water from the flow path and the nozzle unit by taking air into the flow path.
However, in the sanitary washing device described above, there remains room for improvement in terms of enhancing the sterilizing effect of the washing nozzle by the nozzle washer.
Thus, a need exists for a sanitary washing device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.